O país das maravilhas não é tão longe assim
by Larme Delamort
Summary: “Eu não acredito que haja sequer um átomo de sentido nisso”. “Se não há sentido, então isso nos poupa bastante trabalho, já que não temos que encontrar sentido nenhum”. O tédio leva as pessoas à loucura? Ou coisas sem sentido simplesmente acontecem?


**Sumário: **"Eu não acredito que haja sequer um átomo de sentido nisso". "Se não há sentido, então isso nos poupa bastante trabalho, já que não temos que encontrar sentido nenhum". O tédio leva as pessoas à loucura? Ou coisas sem sentido simplesmente acontecem? One-shot

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket não me pertence. Eu já tentei, mas Natsuki Takaya recusa-se a abrir mão de seus personagens xD A citação no sumário (e a inspiração) pertence ao livro "Alice no país das maravilhas" e é uma tradução minha do original em inglês, escrito por Lewis Carroll.

Ah, sim. Essa fic é uma resposta ao 25º Desafio de Fanfics do Fórum Mundo dos Fics (endereço no meu profile).

**O país das maravilhas não é tão longe assim**

Nada mais restava a ser feito naquela tediosa noite. Resultado de um longo e tedioso sábado. Ficara o dia inteiro sozinho em casa; não tivera aula por causa da semana de provas finais; Tohru fora passar o fim de semana na casa de Hanajima e ele não fazia idéia de onde estavam Yuki e Shigure, não os vira em momento algum desde que acordara. Ele ficara praticamente o dia inteiro deitado no sofá, passando os canais da tv, parando vez outra pra ver um programa qualquer. Mas quando chegara a noite, ele simplesmente se cansou. Ninguém conseguia ver televisão por tanto tempo.

Ele desligou a tv e jogou o controle remoto em um canto qualquer, e permaneceu estirado no sofá, pensando no que faria a seguir. Poderia ir prepara um jantar, mas não estava com fome. Poderia ir tomar banho, mas já tomara banho aquele dia. Poderia ir treinar lá fora, mas não estava com a mínima vontade. Poderia ir dormir, mas não estava com um pingo de sono.

- Argh! Maldição!- ele exclamou, pegando uma almofada e arremessando-a contra a parede. – Acho que vou morrer de tédio...

Assim que disse isso, a campainha tocou. Kyo levantou-se lentamente, pensando quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite. Talvez fosse Tohru voltando mais cedo. Mas não era. Ele abriu a porta e não viu ninguém.

- Malditos moleques... – ele murmurou, irritado.

No entanto, antes de fechar a porta, Kyo reparou num livro deixado ali, no chão, em frente à porta. Não havia nenhum título na capa. Estranhando, ele pegou o livro e olhou em volta, sem ver ninguém. Voltou para a sala e abriu o livro. Na primeira página, leu: "Alice no país das maravilhas". Nunca tinha ouvido falar daquele livro. No geral, ele quase nunca lia um livro; mas naquela excepcional noite de tédio, ele decidiu que, já que não ia fazer nada mesmo, talvez aquele livro fosse uma boa diversão. Deitou-se no sofá novamente e começou a ler.

oOoOo

Kyo tivera um sonho muito estranho e perturbador, envolvendo cartas de baralho enfurecidas, perseguindo-o. Ainda estava dormindo quando a porta da frente da casa se abrira com um estrondo e alguém entrara correndo, gritando:

- Kyo! Acorde! Estamos atrasados! Estamos atrasados!

Kyo acordou com um sobressalto, assustado, e irritado. Alguém vestido com uma estranha roupa vermelha e um colete dourado o sacudia, gritando:

- Acoooorde, Kyo! Vamos nos atrasar!

Levou um tempo até que ele percebesse que era Momiji. Kyo olhou para o garoto, que agora saltitava pela sala, ainda exclamando "Estamos atrasados!", confuso. Momiji usava grandes orelhas brancas na cabeça. Orelhas de coelho.

- Hey, moleque! Pára de gritar e saltitar! Minha cabeça já está doendo! E por que diabos você está vestindo essa roupa e essas orelhas ridículas?

- Kyo! – Momiji pareceu ofendido por um momento; mas pareceu se lembrar de algo e, dando uma olhada em um antigo relógio de bolso, tirado de seu colete, ele exclamou – Vamos logo, Kyo! Ou vamos nos atrasar!

O garoto agarrou o braço de Kyo, arrastando-o para fora da casa, ignorando seus protestos.

- Atrasados pra quê? Hey, me solta! Eu nem troquei de roupa, nem comi, nem escovei dentes!

- Você está ótimo, Kyo! Agora vamos! Não podemos nos atrasar! É muito importante! – Momiji continuava a empurrá-lo pelo jardim da frente.

Kyo estava atordoado, imaginando se aquilo ainda era um sonho; logo chegaram na calçada.

- Pronto! Aqui está! – Momiji entregou um papel a Kyo e saiu correndo, dizendo – Acho melhor você sair agora ou vai se atrasar!

Kyo arregalou os olhos, mal acreditando em tudo aquilo. Como assim, pronto? Pronto o quê? Kyo olhou para os lados, procurando por qualquer coisa, talvez um carro o esperando, talvez uma pessoa. Talvez, ele admitiu para si, relutante, uma carta de baralho. Mas tudo que viu foi a mesma rua tranqüila de sempre.

- Isso deve ser algum tipo de brincadeira daquele coelho! – Kyo murmurou, finalmente parando um pouco para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Olhou para o papel em suas mãos e pensou por um momento se deveria ler ou simplesmente jogar fora; infelizmente, gatos tendem a ser bastante curiosos. Abriu o papel e leu uma única linha:

"Você foi convidado para a festa da Rainha de Copas. Esteja lá às 11h."

Kyo ficou ali parado por pouco mais de um minuto, boquiaberto, olhando para o papel, para a rua em volta e de volta para o papel, tentando entender a situação. Talvez ele ainda estivesse sonhando. Mas se estava, aquele era um sonho muito real. E nunca acontecera antes de ele sonhar _sabendo_ que estava sonhando. Não, isso era complexo demais para ele até mesmo quando estava acordado. Talvez estivesse delirando; talvez o dia anterior havia sido tão entediante que sua mente estava lhe pregando peças, criando toda aquela situação maluca. Talvez aquele livro tivesse influenciado demais sua mente.

"Ou talvez," concluiu ele, irritado e cansando-se de tantos _talvez_ "aquele coelho idiota simplesmente achou engraçado me pregar uma peça".

Mas mesmo parecendo a mais provável resposta, ainda não explicava toda aquela coincidência da fantasia de coelho branco e da menção à rainha de copas.

Kyo suspirou, colocando essas questões de lado e decidindo voltar pra casa. Mas a meio caminho de casa, no jardim, ele foi surpreendido por Hanajima, saindo de trás de uma árvore.

- Aaaahhh! – ele tropeçou e caiu pra trás, sentindo seu coração bater loucamente. – 'Cê tá louca, é? 'Cê já assusta as pessoas naturalmente! Não precisa...

Kyo parou de falar subitamente, olhando incrédulo para Hanajima. Aquilo era, inconfundivelmente, uma fantasia de lagarto.

- O que diabos é isso?

- O que é o quê? – Hanajima respondeu, com uma expressão indiferente e uma voz entediada.

- Essa fantasia de lagarto! – Kyo exclamou impaciente.

Hanajima olhou para baixo, como se procurando alguma fantasia, e olhou para Kyo novamente.

- Não estou usando fantasia. Caso não tenha reparado, eu _sou _um lagarto.

- Argh! - Kyo levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando acalmar-se. Fechou os olhos firmemente, desejando que quando os abrisse estivesse deitado no sofá de sua casa, sem pessoas fantasiadas de coelhos ou lagartos. Relutantemente, abriu-os novamente e encontrou Hanajima, ainda vestida de lagarto, parada no mesmo lugar, com a mesma expressão entediada.

Ele deixou os braços cair, desistindo de tentar encontrar algum sentido em qualquer coisa. Apenas disse, meio irritado:

- Certo, você é um lagarto. Mas o que está fazendo aqui? – e subitamente lembrou-se que Tohru tinha ido passar o fim de semana na casa de Hanajima. – Peraí, a Tohru 'tava na sua casa, não é?

- Não conheço nenhuma Tohru. Vim aqui para te dizer uma coisa muito importante.

Kyo espantou-se um pouco, pensando o que poderia ser, e desejando que não tivesse acontecido nada de ruim a Tohru. Hanajima procurou algo nos bolsos e finalmente retirou um papel, abriu-o e leu:

"Um lado te levará à parte mais alta e não chegará a tempo. O outro te levará à parte mais baixa, onde a Rainha te espera. O gato de Chesire te ajudará a encontrar o caminho."

Já conformado com todas as coisas sem sentido naquela manhã, Kyo estranhou apenas uma coisa:

- Um lado do quê? O outro lado do quê? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Da rua, é claro. – Hanajima respondeu, como se constatasse o óbvio.

- Não é tão claro assim! – ele exclamou, novamente irritado.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela entregou-lhe o papel. Kyo leu aquelas instruções, só para ter certeza, e outra questão surgiu:

- E quem é esse... – mas Hanajima já não estava lá; fora embora tão subita e silenciosamente quanto aparecera.

Mais uma vez, Kyo tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, se ainda estava sonhando, ou se estava delirando. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: não era apenas uma brincadeira de Momiji, se até Hanajima estava envolvida. Quer dizer, era muito improvável que ele a tivesse convencido a participar daquela loucura.

Mas agora restava outra dúvida: o que ele iria fazer? Claro, ele poderia voltar para casa como pretendia; contudo, pela primeira vez ele considerou que, se voltasse para casa, teria outro dia infernalmente entediante, e isso ele não suportaria. Além do mais, estava agora muito curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo. Se estivesse sonhando afinal não haveria problema nenhum em continuar com aquilo. Se fosse uma brincadeira de alguém – o que naquele ponto parecia um tanto quanto improvável -, ele descobriria no fim das contas. E se ele estivesse somente delirando... bem, não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso; iria delirar estando em casa ou em qualquer outro lugar.

Kyo foi para casa apenas para trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes e voltou para a calçada, para onde Momiji o arrastara. Olhou para os dois lados da rua e, de repente, descobriu que não sabia para que lado ir. Pegou o papel e leu as instruções pela terceira vez.

- Lado mais baixo e lado mais alto...

Ele observou a rua cuidadosamente, em toda sua extensão e entendeu. Aquela rua era levemente inclinada; se seguisse na direção esquerda, estaria subindo a rua e chegaria à parte mais alta e afastada da cidade; contrariamente, descendo a rua ele chegaria ao centro, ou, à parte mais baixa da cidade. Kyo, então, começou a descer a rua, seguindo em direção ao centro da cidade.

Depois de 15 minutos de caminhada, e já começando a irritar-se, imaginando que provavelmente não chegaria a lugar nenhum, alguém pulou na sua frente, assustando-o pela terceira vez naquele dia.

- Mas que diabos...!? – Kyo não consegui terminar sua frase.

Sua expressão era pavorosa; com certeza, aquela era a visão mais assustadora de sua vida: Shigure vestido totalmente com uma fantasia de gato amarelo, com listras roxas – uma fantasia que o fazia parecer terrivelmente com uma espécie maníaco pedófilo.

- Olá, Kyon-kyon! – a voz forçosamente infantil e o sorriso maliciosamente inocente só fizeram piorar a visão de Kyo.

- Shigure... o que... – ele mal conseguia falar, mal conseguia acreditar naquela bizarrice. Seu sonho se transformara num pesadelo.

- Sou o gato de Chesire! – ele falou alegremente. – E estou aqui para guiá-lo até a festa da rainha de Copas!

Ele agarrou o braço de Kyo, que ainda não conseguia falar nada, e o arrastou até o fim daquela rua. Então, apontou para a direita e disse:

- Siga nessa direção! – foi tudo o que disse.

Kyo encarou a expressão sorridente e satisfeita, esperando por mais alguma coisa. Mas como Shigure não disse nada, ele teve que perguntar:

- É só isso?

- Sim! Ah, e tome cuidado porque já são 10:30! Não deixe ele te atrasar! – e foi embora, saltitando.

Kyo nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de tentar adivinhar quem era ele; não iria descobrir, de qualquer jeito. Então, continuou andando, na direção indicada por Shigure. Caminhou mais uns 10 minutos, antes que alguém batesse em suas costas, exclamando numa voz horrivelmente familiar:

- Ahahaha! Vejam só, se não é o Kyon-kitty!

Kyo sentiu-se subitamente tomado pelo desânimo. Nem mesmo precisou virar-se e ver o sorriso brilhante e a pose super confiante para saber quem era. "Não, não é possível – não _ele_". Ayame. Vestido com roupas ainda mais extravagantes que o normal, em tons de verde, usando uma cartola, também verde.

- Ora, vamos, Kyon-kitty! Não há tempo a perder, não vamos ficar aqui parados. Vamos, entre! – Ayame arrastou Kyo para dentro de um quintal.

Uma grande mesa, com vários lugares, estava posta para o chá. Ele estranhou aquilo, já que geralmente tomava-se chá à tarde, mas logo ficou atordoado com o incessante falatório de Ayame.

- Vamos, sente-se! Então, vejo que conseguiu superar todos os obstáculos na sua longa e tortuosa jornada para chegar até aqui. Pra falar a verdade, estou surpreso! Não achei que seria tão esperto, ahahaha!

- Como assim!? – Kyo já irritara-se novamente, mas foi interrompido.

- Aceita um pouco de vinho?

- Hã? – Kyo, confuso, procurou uma garrafa de vinho na mesa, e não achou nenhuma – Mas não tem nenhum vinho aqui.

- É claro que não! – Ayame falou, jovialmente.

- Então por que foi que você me ofereceu vinho!?

- Ora, ora, Kyon-kitty ("Não me chame assim!"), você anda muito irritado! Vamos jogar um jogo! Adivinhe esta charada: qual a semelhança entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha?

Kyo, desde a aparição de Momiji, deixara de associar todos aqueles eventos ao livro que lera na noite anterior; senão, ele certamente teria se lembrado daquela charada. Mas, com ele não se lembrava, ficou um tempo tentando adivinhar a resposta. Até que desistiu e disse, irritado:

- Argh, não sei! Qual é a resposta?

- Ahahaha! Não faço idéia! – e não dando tempo para Kyo reagir, - Oras! Preciso de uma xícara limpa! Já está na hora de mudarmos de lugar!

Ayame levantou-se e mudou-se para a cadeira à sua direita.

- Aceita mais chá? – ele ofereceu.

- Não posso aceitar _mais_ chá, sendo que ainda não bebi chá nenhum.

- Ora essa! Você não pode aceitar _menos, _você quer dizer. Sempre se é possível aceitar mais do que nada.

- Argh! – Kyo, irritado, levantou-se e disse, - Já chega, estou perdendo meu tempo aqui!

- Ora essa, que estranho! Pensei que você estivesse procurando pela festa da rainha de Copas.

Sem se virar, caminhando em direção à saída, Kyo respondeu:

- E estou! E se eu ficar aqui ouvindo suas baboseiras, nunca vou chegar lá.

- Mas oras! Você já chegou!

Kyo parou, sentindo seu sangue congelar. Seria... possível? Ele virou-se lentamente, mal acreditando no que estava prestes a perguntar.

- Quer dizer que... você é... a rainha de Copas?

- Ahahahaha! É claro que não!

Ayame foi até Kyo e colocou as duas mãos em suas costas, empurrando-o.

- Não seja tão idiota, Kyon-kitty!

Eles chegaram até a porta dos fundos daquela casa – que, por sinal, Kyo não nem imaginava a quem pertencia – e Ayame continuou empurrando-o, até que eles atravessaram, chegaram à sala e...

- SUPRESA!

Kyo sentiu-se mais atordoado do que em qualquer outro momento daquela manhã. Tudo o que ele via era uma grande confusão diante de seus olhos. E antes que pudesse tentar entender alguma coisa, Kagura pulou em cima dele, abraçando-o.

- Kyooooo! Meu amooor! Supresa! – Kagura afastou-se dele, com um grande sorriso, e ele finalmente pôde reparar no ambiente.

Uma enorme faixa laranja pendia do teto, com os dizeres "Feliz aniversário, Kyon!". Havia alguns balões espalhados pela sala; numa mesa ao centro havia um bolo, com o formato do rosto de um gato. Mas ficou ainda mais impressionado quando viu Tohru.

Ela estava absolutamente linda. Usando um vestido em estilo europeu medieval, com um grande coração vermelho bordado na saia; ela aproximou-se e disse:

- Feliz aniversário, Kyo! – com um sorriso gentil.

- Mas...

Antes que pudesse processar tudo aquilo, várias pessoas cumprimentaram-no. Ele surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de gente ali; além de Momiji, Hanajima, Shigure, Ayame, Kagura e Tohru, também estavam ali Yuki, Uotani, Kisa, Hiro, e até mesmo Kazuma e Hatori.

- Mas... o que está acontecendo?

Momiji, animado, começou a explicar, falando alto e rápido, como sempre:

- Decidimos fazer uma super festa surpresa para o Kyo! E por isso deixamos aquele livro para você ler, e nos fantasiamos dos personagens do livro! E então precisávamos de um lugar, e decidimos fazer na casa da Hana-chan! E a Tohru é a nossa linda princesa-rainha de Copas! – e ele terminou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Tohru, com um sorriso.

- Mas chega de conversa fiada e vamos aproveitar essa festa! – Uotani exclamou, e todos pareceram concordar.

Depois de falar com várias pessoas, Kyo sentou-se num sofá afastado. Tohru percebeu que ele ainda parecia confuso.

- Kyo, você está bem?

- Sim... eu acho. Só é meio difícil de acreditar em tudo isso. E meu aniversário nem mesmo é hoje! É só na semana que vem.

Tohru riu e falou:

- Sim, nós sabemos, mas é que se fizéssemos essa festa no dia do seu aniversário, você poderia desonfiar; por isso decidimos fazer uma semana antes.

- E vocês tiveram todo esse trabalho... até mesmo Hatori, Shigure e Ayame estão envolvidos. Bom, não tanto o Hatori...

- É que o senhor Shigure e o senhor Ayame acharam que seria muito divertido, e o senhor Ayame gostaria de fazer as fantasias, e Kisa também quis ajudar, e Hiro não queria deixar ela sozinha, e o senhor Hatori falou algo sobre ser perigoso ficar com o senhor Shigure, e então a Kagura falou com o senhor mestre, e todos eles ajudaram. – Tohru terminou seu relato um tanto quanto confuso parecendo meio atordoada, mas com um sorriso satisfeito.

Kyo olhou em volta, mal acreditando que todas aquelas pessoas se empenharam em fazer uma festa supresa para _ele_.

- Tohru? – ele virou-se para ela.

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

Ela sorriu gentilmente e respondeu:

- De nada.

FIM

oOoOo

Ah, não acredito que consegui terminar xD Uma história muito maluca, um estilo que eu nunca tinha escrito antes. Talvez nem tenha tanto humor, eu não tenho certeza se sei escrever fics de humor. Mas eu sei que foi muito divertido escrever essa. Principalmente imaginar o Shigure naquela fantasia, e o Ayame como o Chapeleiro Louco xD Não sei por quê, mas eu acho que o Ayame ficou perfeito como Chapeleiro Louco, combina muito com ele (ou sou só eu? o.O)

Bom, enfim... é isso. xD


End file.
